Que pasaría si nunca hubiera nacido?
by Adelle Beth
Summary: Sam escuchá a sus padres diciendo que tal vez todo fuera mejor si ella no hubiera nacido, pero lo peor es que Danny no la defiende en ese aspecto, alguien ayudará a Sam a ver porque ella juega un papel en esta vida Cap. único, espero que les guste


Que pasaría…si nunca hubiera nacido?

Sam estaba enojada…muy enojada, sus padres la habían obligado a ponerse un vestido rosa mexicano (entiéndase rosa chillón ¬¬) con detalles rojos, todo pomposo estilo el de Blanca Nieves para ir a un evento de los que tenían todo el tiempo…

Sam: Madre..no resiento cómoda como estoy por favor /suplicante/ no me puedo ir a mi habitación?

M/S: no hija, espérate por favor estas preciosa

Sam: parece que estoy en una fiesta de disfraces ¬¬

M/S: que pasa? Nos están esperando

Sam: no..NOS, yo no pertenezco a este tipo de cosas

P/S: esta bien espérate afuera, no tardamos

Sam/pensando/ genial, aburrida en mi propia casa

Mientras Sam estaba esperando afuera de la cocina donde estaban hablando "los adultos" escuchó unas palabras que aunque en ese momento no lo quiso reconocer le dolieron en el fondo:

Piert: (amigo de los padres de Sam)…hablando de otros temas que harán con su hija?

M/S: como que que haremos con nuestra hija?

Piert: si, su hija es imposible por favor! no se han dado cuenta? Eso de defender sus ideales es una estupidez, de ser vegetariana y de cómo se viste, francamente no parece su hija, es un fracaso

M/S: solo necesita tiempo

Piert: tiempo para que? Para empeorar supongo, su hija es un fracaso…es un error que hubiera nacido…

Esa charla bastó para que Sam se sintiera fatal, no por el hecho de lo que dijo ese tipo (que de hecho no le caía nada bien) sino porque sus padres se habían quedado callados, lo pero es que después de que se hubiera ido Piert y la hubiera mirado con desprecio, Sam escuchó a sus padres decir: Que pasaría si Sam no hubiera nacido?...Tal vez todo sería mejor. Después de escuchar eso Sam se fue corriendo a su cuarto realmente dolida, varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y su único consuelo era la foto con sus amigos, ellos si la querían como era, cierto?

Al día siguiente Sam se reunió con sus amigos, en el Nasty Burger, tenía un regalo para Danny, ya que él siempre la ayudaba; su regalo se trataba de una pequeña bola de cristal de Amity Park y un dibujito de Danny hecho por ella pegado a la bolita, lo había hecho con esfuezo, cuando estaba apunto de dárselo Paulina entró.

Paulina: bien hecho Manson bonito ridículo el de ayer /sonrisa/

Sam: a que te refieres?

Paulina: eres un fiasco para los Manson, eso todos lo saben y mas el mejor amigo de mi papá: Piert

Sam: …

Paulina: si /mirando a un Danny y a un Tucker algo confundidos/ oh no les has contado a tus amigos, supongo que no quieres porque te da vergüenza

Sam: a ti no te importa lo que haga de acuerdo?

Paulina: Piert tiene razón…eres un asco, mientras que tu /señalando a Danny/ podrías acompañarme a tomar un refresco

Sam/contestando en lugar de Danny/ Claro que no! el no anda con tontas superficiales como tu!

Paulina: disculpa, le pregunté a él no a ti levemente enojada Danny /tono Meloso/ a veces no piensas que fue error que ella hubiera nacido/énfasis en la frase/

Sam se quedó helada el estúpido amigo de sus padres debió contárselo todo, miro fijamente a Danny esperando que el la defendiera pero lo único que el hizo fu tartamudear un poco y quedarse callado…lo mismo que sus padres! Eso había sido un golpe emocional muy fuerte para Sam; el primer impulso de ella fue soltar el pequeño regalo que cayó fuertemente al piso y solo tuvo una pequeña ruptura y se fue corriendo de ahí.

Danny: Sam! Espera…

Paulina: vaya vaya…tu novia se fue..no irás con ella/tono burlón/

Danny solo la miró con cara de "quieres dejarme en paz" y recogió la pequeña bolita de cristal con él, en ese momento Danny se sintió fatal, iría a buscar a Sam…

Mientras tanto Sam corrió con varias lágrimas adornando sus ojos lilas, llegó a su casa, luego a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama llorando profundamente, en ese momento se había dado cuenta que hubiera sido mejor que ella nunca hubiera nacido… así entre lágrima y lágrima se durmió…

Después de un rato un ruido la despertó, entreabrió los ojos y vio a una chica de ojos violetas, cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa 3/4 blanca, por lo visto se había caído...sin embargo a Sam no le asustó ver a alguien en su habitación, es mas, se le hacía conocida...pero de donde..

Sam: eh...

- eh...Si! perdón me llamó Cl...ara..Clara y vengo porque me enviaron para mostrarte porque naciste

Sam: eh...

Clara: si! escucha cada vez que alguien desea no haber nacido por tal motivo, mis jefes envían a alguien para mostrarle que pasaría si nunca hubiera nacido

Sam: te me haces conocida

Clara/nerviosa/ como crees!

Sam: a Clarissa, mi única amiga después de Danny y Tucker

Clara: no conozco a ninguna Clarissa…además yo soy una…fantasma y tu amiga sigue viva no?

Sam/con un dejo de tristeza/ no, ella murió en un accidente

Clara: oh cuanto lo lamento

Sam: no importa…/suspira/ eso fue hace años

Clara: bueno…pasando a otras cosas porque piensas que sería mejor que nunca hubieras nacido?

Sam: mis padres dijeron que las cosas serían mejor si yo no hubiera nacido y mi mejor amigo se quedó callado cuando le dijeron lo mismo /triste/

Clara: vaya, tu caso esta fuerte… pero tu amigo, es amigo, amigo o novio?

Sam/sonrojada/ amigo!

Clara: te gusta/sonrisita/

Sam: solo es un amigo! Nada mas!

Clara: ta bien, ta bien, solo preguntaba.. bueno quieres ver como sería la vida de tus seres queridos si nunca hubieras nacido?

Sam: pues…

Clara: bien vamos!

Sam: esto se me hace como el cuento de Navidad ¬¬

Clara: si bueno…me basó en eso niña ¬¬, como sea u.u vamos primero como les iría a tus padres

De pronto Sam ve todo borroso y cuando al fin ve claramente ve a sus padres con el tipo odioso, osea Piert

Piert: Manson, ustedes son un fracaso

Sra. Manson: porque lo dices Piert /notoriamente dolida/

Piert: no tiene hijos, no tiene herederos a su fortuna /pensándolo mejor/ aunque, cuando ustedes mueran a quien se la darán?

Sr. Manson: no lo se…supongo que a alguien muy amigo de nosotros y querido

Piert: muy bien! No los defraudare

Sra. Manson: de que hablas?

Piert: soy su amigo! No? no se preocupen cuando mueran la fortuna quedará en buenas manos /dicho esto se fue/

Sr. Manson: Santo Cielo! Porque no tenemos un hijo

Sra. Manson: solo uno, no importa como sea…

Clara: y así es como estarían tus padres

Sam: vaya que tenía razón el que dijo que no te das cuenta de lo que vale hasta que realmente lo pierdes ¬¬

Clara: bueno, quieres ver a tus padres en ese estado, ni su "mejor amigo" les cae bien ¬¬

Sam: lo sé.. pero se lo merecen, así me valorarían mas /algo triste/

Clara: yo se ellos te valoran, solo que no lo demuestran n.n

Sam: wow! Tu si sabes como animar a la gente ¬¬

Clara: hago lo mejor que puedo mocosa ¬¬

Sam: te ves de mi misma edad, y me llamas mocosa? ¬¬

Clara: yo llamó como quiera a la gente ¬¬

Sam: ah…si te pareces mucho a mi amiga /esquivando la mirada de Clara/

Clara: bueno…sigamos! Ahora veremos a tu novio…perdón a tu amigo Daniel Fenton! Segura que lo quieres ver?

Sam: bueno…

Clara: de todos modos mejor te doy el resumen luego ves ok?

Sam: esta bien

Clara: Tu amigo nunca hubiera obtenido sus poderes porque ya sabes quien le insistió que entrará en el portal, seguiría siendo un perdedor y se burlarían porque ninguna chica se le acercaría, papel que tu cumples hoy en día, los fantasmas siempre seguirían escapando y costaría mucho que regresaran al portal, Danny, como tu le dices les tendría pánico y bla bla bla…

Sam: ok...¬¬ no es necesario verlo entonces

Clara: quisieras ver a tu no…amigo así

Sam: no…pero me lastimó que el no dijera nada en mi defensa

Clara: bueno…quisieras ver ahora que esta haciendo tu amigo?

Sam: debe estar con Tucker jugando videojuegos o hablando

Clara: bueno…no la sabrás hasta que lo veas…

De inmediato Sam se encontró en el parque viendo a un Danny convertido en fantasma, buscando a algo con una expresión de preocupación, Sam pensó que tal vez buscaba un fantasma, pero cambió te opinión cuando vio que en su mano derecha estaba la pequeña bola de cristal

Sam: el esta…

Clara: buscándote n-n

Sam: entonces…

Clara: el se preocupa por ti

Sam: pero…

Clara: escucha…a veces las personas cometen errores en su vida...unos muy graves otros no tanto, pero a fin de cuentas de los errores aprendes no es así?

Sam: si…

Clara: yo siento que tu amigo no tuvo la intención de lastimarte…entiéndelo..son hombres

Sam: Clarissa!

Clara/sobresaltada/ eh?

Sam: tu eres Clarissa!

Clara: porque lo dices?

Sam: porque Clarissa era algo feminista, y siempre que hablábamos de hombres siempre terminaba con esa frase.

Clara: rayos! Debí cambiar de frase ¬¬

Sam: por que no me dijiste desde un principio que eras Clarissa?

Clarissa: porque…no se me gusta dejar en suspenso xD

Sam: bueno..entonces que hago

Clarissa: el mas grande error que comete un ser humano es no decir sus sentimientos en el momento adecuado… tu quieres cometer ese error?

Sam: no, pero no se a que te refieres

Clarissa: si ese tal Danny te gusta díselo, no pierdes nada en hacerlo

Sam: puedo perder su amistad

Clarissa: si son verdaderos amigos el no dejará que un sentimiento cambie su amistad /casi llorando de emoción/ mis palabras me llegaron ;-;

Sam: jejeje tienes razón… gracias Clarissa, eso haré, te extrañe mucho

Clarissa: yo también, pero esta era la única forma de verte y siempre fui tu psicoloca xDD

Sam: y ahora?

Clarissa: debo irme 3 personas mas me necesitan y ya demore mucho contigo

Sam: un último consejo?

Clarissa/sonrisa/ díselo

Sam: gracias…

Clarissa desapareció dejando a una Sam en la cama media mareada

Sam: solo fue un sueño…

Pero..no! señores, no fue un sueño Sam vio en su mesita un pequeño cuarzo color verde esmeralda, Sam se lo dio como símbolo de amistad, semanas después fue el terrible accidente; Sam sonrió para si, se paró y se fue al parque, con un poco de suerte Danny seguiría buscándola, pero cuando llegó no lo vio así que algo decepcionada se sentó en una banquita a reflexionar la última palabra de Clarissa: díselo…ya llevaba 5 minutos cuando escuchó la voz de Danny…

Danny: Sam/destransformándose/

Sam: Danny?

Danny: yo../algo nervioso/ quería disculparme

Sam: oh, no importa

Danny: no! si importa se que te lastimé, no lo quise hacer lo lamento…soy un tonto

Sam/una leve sonrisa/ no eres un tonto…no te preocupes ya estoy mejor

Danny: enserio…yo lo lamento

Sam: ya te dije que no importa..eh Danny /algo nerviosa/

Danny: si?

Sam: bueno yo quería decirte que…

Danny: ahá?

Sam: podemos caminar un poco/pensando/ tonta!

Danny: esta bien

Mientras caminaban había un silencio algo tenso, durante unos minutos caminaron sin rumbo hasta que se encontraron en una zona muy clara llena de vegetación

Danny: debimos caminar al centro del parque

Sam/pensando/ esta es mi oportunidad/ si…bueno Danny…yo solo quería decirte que

Danny: si?

Sam: bueno tú...

Danny: ahá

Sam: tú…

Danny: dilo

Sam: tu me..gustas mucho/muy sonrojada/

Danny se quedó paralizado por unos momento, Sam le había dicho que el le gustaba? Es decir…la verdad ella también le gustaba desde hacía un tiempo...pero pensaba que Sam lo veía solo como un amigo…lamentablemente Sam interpretó ese silencio como rechazo

Sam: yo…lo siento, tal vez no debí decirlo…fue un error /Sam empezó a correr pero Danny que era mas rápido en eso la agarró del brazo y la jaló hacia donde estaba él, se quedaron en modo de abrazó ambos sumamente sonrojados/

Danny: yo…bueno…tu también me gustas Sam

Sam/separándose un poco de Danny/ en serio?

Danny: si /sonrojado/ pero pensé que era una estupidez porque tu y yo solo éramos amigos…

Sam: yo también lo pensé…pero…

Sam no termino porque Danny la agarró del mentón y le depositó un suave beso en sus labios…fue el momento mas feliz en la vida de Sam Manson…pero lamentablemente fue cortado por Danny

Danny/sonrojado hasta mas no poder/ yo lo lamento..no debí hacerlo

Sam: a mi..me gusto /sonrojada, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Danny, que a la vez el la abrazó

Danny: gracias por tu regalo, me gusto mucho

Sam: hablas de…

Danny: la bolita de cristal

Sam/feliz/ que bueno que te gustó!

Danny abrazó mas a Sam y ella feliz le dijo:

Sam: sabes Danny, un persona laguna vez me dijo: el mas grande error que comete un ser humano es no decir sus sentimientos en el momento adecuado

… tu quieres cometer ese error?

FIN

Hola! Soy yo de nuevo! nn espero que les haya gustado esta historia, creo yo que es larga y para mi bonita O..xDD bueno espero sus reviews, gracias a los que me los dejaron en la otra historia no saben como me emociono cuando los leo -. Como se darán cuenta mis finales son muy similares pero tienen su toque, agradezco a los que me manden reviews y a los que lean mi historia! -


End file.
